Jump to home
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: In this case, jumping from the preparing to lift off Jupiter 2 is better than jumping from it as it flew. Target: Earth episode alternate ending.


_"You never think about anything but Earth, do you?" Will asked._

 _"Oh sadness," Smith turned his head away with a sigh. "oh sorrow," he turned his head back toward the younger boy. "What else is there to think about?"_

 _Will shook his head, a little disappointed, and walked on ahead of Smith down the platform._

* * *

"Too late, Will Robinson!" The Robot exclaimed. "We have just landed on Earth!"

The Robot's voice echoed on the bride as the landing gear underneath the Jupiter came down against the pavement. Smith slid open the door to the Space Pod looking on.

"Earth?" Smith asked. "Did someone mention Earth?" He looked down to see the doubles were on the ground. If he were on Earth- "Oh good heavens, my bag!"

Smith turned back in to the space pod. The unique space bag was laid carelessly beside him away from the door. Smith picked up the white and orange bag turning away from the interior of the space pod.

"Excuse me," Smith said, glancing down toward the doubles. "Excuse me."

He walked over the bodies with delicate care making sure not to step on them. They may have treated him not well but it was deemed impolite not to be kind to people who had brought the Jupiter down to Earth. Perhaps that was just the Robinsons kindness rubbing off him or it was just being polite as a gentleman. Smith was not entirely sure which it was. He came toward the front window of the Jupiter to see a very familiar street.

"Chicago!" Smith announced.

"Alright, let's go!" Will called from the back as the sound of the door leading to the space pod closed.

 _Go home, Zachary,_ Smith told himself, _Now is the time._ He looked over toward the boy, reluctantly, and fondly. _Take it! Take it!_ The boy was going back to his family. His family. Was it also _his_ fa _-Don't stand there! You will collapse into the chair and lose the moment you have been waiting for! You're going to lose the chance! GO, GO, GO-_

Smith ran toward the door of the Jupiter 2 then pressed on the side button.

"Better strap in, Doctor Smith," Will said. "I'm taking the ship back where it came from."

The Robot turned toward the fleeing man going out the door.

"Doctor Smith!" The Robot called, bobbing his head up.

Smith slapped on the side button to the hatch then he jumped out of the spaceship.

As it turned out, it wasn't much of a long fall to the ground that wasn't very painful.

Being a individual that was mostly a meat bag full of water, Smith bounced then landed on to the pavement on his side. Will had his eyes on the monitor before him not paying attention to the background noise. The Jupiter 2 lifted up into the sky from above the graying man. Smith steadied himself up watching the spaceship grow smaller before his eyes, relieved, happy, and overjoyed. He shielded his eyes looking toward the Jupiter that was softly humming from above. He watched the warm, comforting place that he called home for the last three years lift off without him. When it became real that he was on Earth noticing the street lights dotting along the sidewalk with their pools of light attracting moths.

He was able to watch the yellow center below it spinning away into the night sky until it became one of the stars. Smith fell to the pavement with light hearted laugh that became hysterical as he curled to his side. The sounds of sirens approached the relieved doctor. Smith moved on to his back regaining his bearings. Three long years in space was over. But why was he crying? They were not tears of joy. They were tears of sadness. Smith wiped off another tear then propped himself up as the tears came to a stop from his blue eyes. He was supposed to be kissing the pavement repeatedly out of joy right this minute not flickering tears off his face.

"Huh," Smith flicked it off then propped himself up and picked the bag up. "A tear," He turned his gaze toward the night sky then raised his hand and waved at it. When Will realized what happened after getting his family back, he wasn't going to be happy that he did not get to say goodbye. And so would other members of the family, Don excluded, but they would persevere. "Adieu, Robinsons." _And good luck reaching Alpha Centauri._

And that's when Smith noticed how emotional that was coming out from him.

 _Did I make a mistake?_ Smith wondered as the sound of doors slamming against metal was loud and clear.

"Freeze, Doctor Smith!" Oh no, The United States Space Corps knew of his treachery. And so did Alpha Control. "With your hands behind your head!"

Smith faced the military officers who were aiming their guns at him.

"Ah, a welcome community!" Smith said, pleasantly.

He dropped the bag then held his hands up and tucked them behind his head, obediently.

Two officers came from behind him and his hands were cuffed behind his back.

The second officer picked up the bag as Smith was guided toward the vehicle.

He walked in to the vehicle with his head bent down then sat down on to a warm, soft seat and his luggage was tossed in hitting Smith at the face then landed along side him. He observed the familiar, homely scenery of Earth that was comforting and predictable compared to the terrifying, unpredicting wrath of space. The Robinsons were going to be fine with the Robot taking care of them. He nodded to himself, as the door closed in front of him. He opened his eyes gazing toward the windows that were displaying light with figures poking out to see what was causing the commotion. He wondered how they found him so quickly when it had been moments ago that he had fallen from the stars like a fallen angel. Smith was relaxed, not afraid, and given the light of his situation, breathed in fresh air and grew a eased smile on his face closing his eyes. He was going to be tried for treason and fight against it with every breath that he had.

It comforted Smith that he was not the reason the Robinsons would return to Earth anytime soon. _He missed them_.

The camera panned back from Smith awash in orange with shadows around him reeling out of the vehicle. _And so would they._

The vehicle drove off from the landing site into the dark, uncertain future ahead passing by the street lights. _Without a doubt._

 **The End.**


End file.
